Animal
by eatcatbuffet
Summary: Locked up in a cell and growing increasingly furious, HE escapes. HE'll kill all the people that did him wrong and leave HER alone. HE'll strive for freedom, and he will get it! Read when you're angry Gore, Mysterious, One-shot!


**Animal**

30/10/2010  
Based on a dream I had last night on the 29th of October 2010  
**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx Xxx xxx  
**  
He escaped from the stupid little doctors in the white coats and sissy girls crowding the hallways. He slashed through a man, exposing all of his arteries and neck bone as he dropped to the ground, bleeding out at a fast rate. He jumped up over another stupid, sissy, green wearing girl and grabbed her neck and tore it open, she was strangely silent. Her neck got torn open in the middle, two halves of her skin flapping either side of her, blood, flesh and arteries with a few neck vertebra showing. She hit the floor with a dull thud.

_He didn't give a damn._

Everybody was annoying, inferior, sissy, pathetic, cowardly in his eyes. Like that girl who's neck he had ripped open. She was annoying, waving her arms around bubbly, chatting away to no one in particular, silly smile plastered on her face, bouncing away in each step.

It reminded him of those whiny spoilt kids who just wouldn't shut up about what they wanted and what they all had.

He growled and muttered a swearword through his mangled mouth, canines scratching against the wet insides of his lips.

_Today he was getting out. Today was the day he was going to kill these little pussies. Today was the day that everyone was going to die._

He ran past the girl's corpse and ducked low to avoid getting seen by the nurses in the infirmary room. He jumped over the small door part, like those doors that they had in stables. He jumped over it, his boots making a thudding sound when he landed on that annoying plastic-like floor that they usually had in hospitals. There were three sissy, plain looking women here that still made him think of those ugly, spoilt children that you have to put up with when you're cramped in a small space. And those annoying, spoilt brats don't know the meaning of personal space.

The women were sat at three booths, like those ones you have at a bank, but the windows didn't reach the ceiling, it was just a flimsy thing in front of their annoying, ugly faces. The one on the left looked up at him as he ran at her. Her eyes grew wide but she didn't make any sound. He jumped over the flimsy window and grabbed her by her shoulders, dragging her along as he ran. He held her neck and head and snapped her neck in half. He dumped her on the floor, she sat there for a second, the halfway point of her back out of line and her neck lolling on the floor, her long brown hair fanned out on the floor as more sissy green wearing girls and green wearing men with white coats stood around her.

He was now in a different hallway, but still the same light green colour that those spoilt sissy people wore.

A girl was in his way, she was annoying, she was cheery and bouncy and not looking where she was going.

_Annoying spoilt, bratty child._

He growled and grabbed her wrist, she gasped in a way that angered him even more. Like a spoilt child who was just told that they should shut up. Disbelieving and slightly mocking at the same time. So infuriating! She gasped as she was flung to the side as he dragged her along. He clawed at her wrist and elbow joint of her left arm. She was silent, like a doll. _An annoying bubbly doll that can't look where it's going._ He dumped her on the floor as well, her left forearm full of angry red splotches, marks and scratches. Another sissy green wearing girl touched her arm, the skin shifted. It was as if the skin from the sissy girl's arm -from elbow to wrist- was just a cover, and underneath there was just mauled, angry red and dark brown things that represented the insides of her arm. Blood seeped out of the cover-like skin and pooled around her arm, sometimes as the skin shifted it would make one of those horrible sounds that you would get if you sometimes stirred a sloppy liquid around.

The girl didn't move anymore or make any noise, which was strange seeing as he hadn't really killed her.

Perhaps it was that he just didn't know his own power.

_Probably._

He kept running, his dirty and greasy and dark and thin long ponytailed hair flying behind him. His dark coloured coat flapped behind him, dark trousers and thick, heavy dark boots thudding on the floor. He was just a motion of dark brown and black colours. He didn't exist, yet he did. He was a ghost, he was a demon.

_He was like something you could see, but not describe._

_**Another**_ annoying sissy girl got in his way again. It seemed like three fourth of the people here were made up of sissy green wearing girls. Her brown hair was cut short and her pale skin was... Nice, but her eyes made him angry. Her big blue eyes were wide with fear as his shadow shadowed her figure. She was stock still and silent, just staring at him in fear.

He hated sissy and cowardly people. They were weak and most likely spoilt. And he most definitely hated spoilt people.

He clawed her arm off in a single sawing motion, he kicked her away. She landed on her back, staring at the ceiling and those stupid, overly bright lights. A girl held her arm up, a confused look on her face. Sticky and slightly slimy transparent liquid flowed out of the served arm and onto the cowardly girl's green shirt. In the liquid was some kind of light pink and light green bobbles. The girl shivered as the strange fluids from her served arm splashed onto her shirt, making her feel very cold.

He smirked and kept on running to the exit. A few beads of blood rolled from his lips as his canines dug across his gums and mouth.

He came to a wide corner, there were two dead women there with a dead pompous looking man in a white coat as well. There was another woman there, she had no blood on her though, so she couldn't of killed them. The woman was sat at a desk, her long legs crossed and on the desk itself, she was leaning back onto a swivelling chair, there was a small metal block stating that she was a secretary. Her hands were holding a veil, one hand sharpening her nails while the other was places on her left thigh.

She looked at him with bored eyes. She had long, straight ink black hair, pale skin and grey eyes. This woman wore no infuriating green or white. She was wearing a grey nurse outfit and black high heels. Her eyes were bored looking as she observed him. He growled at her, smirking at the same time. He advanced upon her, but she didn't look scared. Instead she pointed behind him to the big grey metal double exit doors. She seemed to talk to him without even making a sound. "You're free to go, I'm not holding you back." He smirked and snickered, he gave her a brief smile before turning back to the doors. She didn't make any sound, but she still managed to talk to him. "Hey, if you don't return in half a year, I'm quitting and going after you, you know!" He gave a small laugh and waved behind him at her.

He didn't move his lips, but still he could talk. "Sure thing." With that, he left his friend behind and walked out to freedom.

_Today was the day that he wanted out. He got out. Today was the day that all those sissy, cowardly, pathetic, stupid, air-headed people died, and they did!_

Today was the day he let go.  
  
**Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx Xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx xxx Xxx xxx  
**  
So whatcha think?  
The nurse lady looks a bit like Hinata from _Naruto_! And the mysterious monster-like man looks like Hao Long from C.A.T, also known as _Confidential Assassination Troop._

I really did have a dream like this before, but some parts like the;  
_" her long legs crossed and on the desk itself, she was leaning back onto a swivelling chair, there was a small metal block stating that she was a secretary. Her hands were holding a veil, one hand sharpening her nails while the other was places on her left thigh. "  
_Now that I had to add, because in my dream my mind told me that those things were naturally there, so I had no need to picture them. Also, she's the secretary to the boss that owns the mysterious place. She and the man have been on good terms, and he remembers that, so he doesn't hurt her. A bit like a dislike-love relationship?

Also, I think that this is a good story to read when you're angry at everybody around you and when you think that everybody is just getting on your nerves. Like those bitchy, slutty girls in my school, or the really Ecchi girls from _Mahou Negima Sensei_. Those girls drive me insane. You're not supposed to wear skirts so short, you should stop sounding like a complete twat and cheap lay making those 'Kyaa~!' sounds!

Anyway, please enjoy my dream and story, and by the way, when I dreamt this, I was looking at things from the man's view and the girl who looked at the mauled arm, and the girl who had the horrible liquid splashed on her.

**Man:** .com/manga/c_a_t_confidential_assassination_  
**Woman: **. (Or something like that, but without the eye patch. And that's her outfit.)

**Please review and comment!  
KagayakuBoshi  
Cross Kid**


End file.
